THIRST
by 30secondfics
Summary: [A/U]: A short story about bad blood. WARNING for graphic content. This is NOT Twilight. [A/N]: Vampire prompt on 30secondfics.tumblr that turned into a mini multi-chapter. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ 3 Chapter Fic request: Calzona vampire story.

Part 1

~ Washington Territory 1862 ~

"Fight it, Timothy…" the young woman dipped a cloth in a basin of water and dabbed it across the child's forehead, "You must not sleep."

"I'm… I'm so cold." The boy shivered on his bed and looked up at his sister.

"I know," she sympathized, "you can fight it."

A strike of lightning lit up the large room, and the sound of thunder soon followed. The large wooden door of the hospital creaked open and a tall red-headed man stepped inside.

"Doctor Hunt," the young woman was quickly by his side. "Please, sir… my brother… he's gotten worse."

"We have given him his medicine," the tall man shed his coat and placed it on his hook. "There is nothing more we can do."

"Give him more medicine!" The young woman cried on the verge of tears. Her parents were fighting in the civil war, and for all she knew, her brother was all she had left of her family.

"We cannot, or it will reverse the effect," the doctor placed his hands on her thin shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"Please…" the young woman finally broke down into tears.

"There's nothing more we can do," the doctor sadly shook his head and wiped her cheeks with his thumb. She hiccupped in his arms and closed her eyes. She refused to think there was nothing more they could do to save her ill brother, and she pushed the doctor's hand away in anger.

"Arizona…" he called out as she ran back to her brother.

"Timothy," she sat on the stool by his bed and took his hand. "Timothy, you listen to me. You have to stay awake, okay? Listen to my voice."

The boy opened his eyes and struggled to open his mouth, a faint whisper escaping his lips.

"What is it?" she lowered her head so she may hear him.

"I'm…" he gasped for air, "thirsty."

He began to cough and she rubbed his clammy chest to soothe him. She looked at the nearly empty basin of water and took a deep breath.

"I need to get water, Timothy. You hold on, and I'll fetch you some water." She kissed his warm forehead and headed towards the large wooden door.

"Where are you going?" doctor Hunt asked from his desk.

"My brother needs water," she answered coldly and took her shawl off of the hook. She wrapped the cloth around her shoulders and took the oil lantern off the table.

"There is a storm coming in from the west," the doctor stood up to stop her.

"My brother needs water," she firmly repeated herself, with no room for argument. She lit the lamp and took the metal pail off of the floor.

"You will be rained on… you too may catch the illness yourself," he warned.

The woman stood tall and prepared herself for the storm, "I need to take care of my brother."

She opened the door and light rain met her skin as soon as she stepped outside. She wrapped the shawl over her head and proceeded with her task. With the grey moon lighting her path, she began the quarter mile walk to the well.

The wind blew frigid, and the rain began to fall heavy. As she walked under the tall forest trees, the moon disappeared, and her surroundings darkened. She lifted her lantern in front of her and continued her walk down the muddy path. Her skirt browned around the edges, and her boots began to sink with each step. But she was determined to retrieve her brother's water.

Lightning lit up the woods for a quick moment, and the sound of thunder immediately followed. The storm had arrived and she was at her destination.

Rain began to fall heavily as she tied her bucket to the well rope. And the sound of large drops hitting the ground blurred out the noises around her. And she was too occupied to notice she had been followed.

As she pulled the rope back up the well, she untied her bucket and heard the bushes shift behind her.

Her head snapped towards the noise and she narrowed her eyes in search of the woodland creature. The wind blew though leaves, but the sound had been too loud to have been made by the breeze.

"Doctor Hunt?" she called out. Thinking the mad tried to follow her.

When there was no response, she picked up the bucket and took her lantern off the edge of the well. She began her walk back to the village hospital and stopped mid-stride when she saw a woman. Standing on the path, roughly five yards in front of her.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise. "Good evening Madame," she slightly bowed her head. She had never seen the woman before in their small town. Her hair was dark like the night and her skin was a shade of oak. She had heard of people like her, people who weren't fair with dark features, but she continued to greet her politely.

The woman continued to stand on the path and Arizona furrowed her brows in confusion at the lack of western manners.

"The well is all yours…" she muttered awkwardly. But as she continued to walk down the path, the woman ran towards her.

"Ahhh!"

The lantern fell first, and the bucket soon followed. The forest dimmed into darkness, and fear pumped through the young woman's veins as the stranger grabbed her into their arms, and they fell back onto the soil beneath them.

"NO!" she screamed as she attempted to push and kick her away. She could see the woman's fangs from the little light that seeped past the trees, and she knew what this beast wanted.

"HELP!" Arizona grabbed onto the woman's neck and squeezed as tight as she could. But the beast clawed her thin arms away with ease, and pinned her hands at her sides with thier strong arms.

"UGH!" she lifted her hips off the soil, in an attempt to throw the other woman off balance. But when her attempt failed, she lifted her legs off the ground and kicked the back of the woman's neck.

The beast fell forward for a split second. Enough time for Arizona to nudge her onto the ground and crawl away. But as she crawled away, the woman was quick to jump on top of her, and pin her into the ground.

"PLEASE!" she begged, though her face was pressed into the soil. She attempted to elbow the woman on top of her, but the beast took hold of her arm.

"AAAH!" Arizona screamed as the other woman pulled her shoulder out of its socket. She felt tears steam down her cheeks as the pain flared up, and her limb lifelessly dropped onto the ground beside her.

"NO… NO, PLEASE!" she begged in fear as the woman took hold of her other arm. "PLEASE, JUST- AAAAH!"

Arizona heaved as her other shoulder was dislocated, and her body began to shiver in shock.

"No…" she softly cried against the dirt.

Now that her pray was defenseless, the beast flipped the young woman onto her back.

"Ah!" Arizona yelped as the shift in position shot pain through her dislocated shoulders.

"Please… don't…" she barely whispered as the other woman brushed her mud-stained hair away from her neck. The beast straddled her hips and she got a close look at her face. Her eyes weren't blue like hers, and her build wasn't thin like hers, but she was none the less a woman. With lips full like roses, and skin as soft as fine fur. This woman, a blood thirsty beast, was wickedly beautiful.

"Make it quick," Arizona closed her eyes in surrender. She knew the beast had won, and she would be left at this spot to die. Even doctor Hunt couldn't possibly fix the state of her arms. So she turned her head to the side, to expose her neck.

The beast placed a strong hand on Arizona's chest to hold her down, and brought her mouth to her source of blood. She slowly opened her mouth and pierced her fangs into the skin in one quick jab.

"Hmm…" Arizona hissed as her flesh tore open. The opening did not secrete enough blood, and she felt the beast rip at her skin to widen the tear with her teeth.

"Oh god," she groaned in pain as the other woman attempted to break her flesh. When she felt the warmth of her own blood begin to ooze out of her neck, she closed her eyes and apologized to her ill brother for failing him.

The beast lapped her tongue over the wound and began to suck the blood into her mouth. Red staining her chin, and she fed.

Arizona opened her eyes and glanced up at the moon as the woman drank from her neck. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she cried quietly to herself. She did not want to die, but she could nothing but accept her fate at this point.

_"I'm sorry… Timothy…" _

Within seconds, head began to spin.

Within minutes, her eyes closed and she lost feeling in her body.

Her pain faded and she felt her heart beat behind her eyes. She could still hear the beast suck and swallow as she drank the last of her blood, and she struggled to remain conscious.

When the other woman pulled away, it took all of her strength to open her eyes one last time. She saw the other woman wipe her blood off her chin, and anger flared up in her dying heart. She silently cursed her, but could do nothing more than watch as the beast stood up and left her there to die.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ Enjoy :)

Part 2

Arizona opened her eyes and glanced up at the lumber ceiling.

"Good morning."

The sound caught her attention and she quickly sat up to look at the source of the voice.

"Rise and shine," the rather happy blonde smiled.

"Where am I?" Arizona winced as she stretched her sore shoulders. She suddenly realized her bones were in place and she rotated her arms to test her healed body.

"My house!" she chuckled.

Arizona arched her eyebrow at the woman's perkiness and glanced around the cozy home.

"You've had a long deep sleep, huh?" the woman stood from her chair and walked towards the small cabin's kitchen.

"How long was I asleep?" Arizona creased her forehead.

"Um… maybe fifty… eighty years?" the other woman answered as she fiddled with a kettle on the stove. "I'm not sure, I'm not very good at math."

"Eighty years?" Arizona knit her brows.

"Yup! Whoever turned you must have been _really_ thirsty because they left you in the mud real sloppy," the woman flicked her wrist in disgust.

Arizona's eyes widened when she remembered who turned her. "The woman…" she quickly thought out loud, "the woman who turned me, do you know her?"

"Me? Oh no," the woman chuckled, "I just found you… wait, no. I was craving something sweet…" she narrowed her eyes in thought, "And I thought I smelled broken bones… and ha! What do you know? There you were with broken bones."

"Who are you?" Arizona furrowed her brows.

"Oh, psh!" The woman walked closer, "Sorry, I'm not used to having company. My manners are a little rusty." She offered her hand and smiled "Theodora."

Arizona hesitantly took the hand and shook it, "Arizona."

"Arizona like the state?" Theodora asked.

"It's a state now?" Arizona asked in amusement.

"Oh, right , right… like the territory." Theodora rolled her eyes. "You need to catch up on your current events, sister."

_'I'm not your sister,'_ Arizona thought to herself. "So it's… 1950?" she changed the topic.

"Around there, yes," Theodora went back into the kitchen and opened the top of the kettle before taking a spoon and mixing its contents.

Arizona pulled her legs over the edge of the small bed and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "I thought I was dead."

"You are," the woman laughed. "Well, medically speaking… I guess. I'm not sure, I'm not good at science."

Arizona narrowed her eyes but let out a small laugh. "Why did you take me in?"

"Well…" Theodora poured the kettle's contents into a mug and headed back to the chair beside the bed. "Your turner left you pretty bad shape. As much as I don't like cleaning up after another man's trash… it was either I buried your body or let the towns people find you. And we don't want that because the warm bloods get all freaked out easily." Theodora winced in disgust.

"So you decided to take me home?"

"Uh, no… well… I started digging your grave. But then you started coughing and I realized you were starting to turn. So I… I watched you turn." Theodora sat closer and handed her the warm mug, "You looked like a sweet girl. I thought, maybe, you'd make a good friend."

Arizona arched her eyebrow and took the mug into her hands. "What is it?" she asked when she saw the dark burgundy liquid.

"Warm blood…" Theodora answered.

"What kind of blood?" Arizona questioned.

"The hospital kind?" Theodora shrugged.

"You take blood from the hospital?" Arizona winced.

"Hospital, clinic, does it really matter?" the woman brushed off the question, "Just drink it."

Arizona hesitantly brought the mug to her nose. Her eyelids closed, and her eyes unconsciously rolled back in her head as the scent met her nose.

"That smells good," she admitted.

"I told you," Theodora encouraged.

Arizona brought the mug to her mouth and lost control of her body when the liquid met her lips. Quickly drinking its contents, she didn't bother wiping the blood that dribbled down the sides of her mouth.

"Better?" Theodora let out a small laugh.

Arizona nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Good," the woman smiled and stood up, "now let's get you some modern clothes."

000

Arizona learned to adapt to the modern day fast. Though Theodora didn't trust her to leave the cabin alone just yet, she was able to blend in with society whenever the two of them went into the town at night. Arizona hadn't seen the sun in years, and some days she forgot it even existed.

"Teddy…" Arizona called her friend's attention one evening.

"Hm?" Theodora looked up from her book.

"What are you always reading?" Arizona chuckled.

Theodora looked at the cover of her book and back at her friend. "Midsummer Passion," she answered with a small laugh.

"A love story?" Arizona asked.

"Erotica… but love stories sounds better."

Arizona started to laugh quietly and Theodora arched her eyebrow.

"Oh, be quiet. I haven't gotten it in in decades!" Teddy defended.

"Gotten it in?" Arizona creased her forehead at the modern slang.

"Sex, Arizona. It's been years," Teddy chuckled.

"Oh!" the young woman's eyes widened and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Are you blushing?" Theodora snorted at her friend.

"No," Arizona squeaked.

"Are you… are you a virgin?" Teddy narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Arizona lifted her head, "No…" she lied quietly.

"Oh my gosh!" Theodora gasped, "Wait. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," Arizona lowered her head and picked at the lint on her high-waisted skirt. "Well, I was twenty-two…"

"Never had a boyfriend?" Teddy asked like the nosy social she was.

Arizona shyly shook her head. "Never been kissed, really…" she gulped. She didn't get to live her life as much as she wanted to while she was alive, and it was something she felt her turner stole from her.

Teddy tilted her head to the side and looked at her friend. "I'd say 'you'll find someone' but I've been looking for a hundred years and Mr. Right still hasn't come along," she shared to lighten the mood.

Arizona looked up from her skirt and gave her friend a small smile.

"Want a book?" Theodora chuckled.

"Sure," Arizona let out a laugh and caught the book Teddy threw at her.

000

"Where are you going? Teddy asked as she came home one night. She placed the stolen bags of blood in their storage and looked at her friend's stance.

"I was um… I'm going to Bellingham for a day or two," Arizona explained.

"On your own?" Teddy asked. Arizona could control herself well enough to be in public alone. But Bellingham was a town hours away.

"Yes… if you don't mind."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Theodora asked.

Arizona nodded her head and picked up her suit case, "I need to do something."

"What's wrong?" Teddy took a step closer and placed her hands on her friend's elbows.

"I just need… closure," Arizona sighed. It had been months since she woke up and she had so many unanswered questions about her past life.

"Okay," Teddy nodded her head in understanding. "Would you like a lift to the train station?"

Arizona nodded her head again, "Please."

000

Arizona collapsed onto her knees as she looked down at her own tombstone. She shined her flashlight on the rock and read the words 'Lost but never forgotten' written under her name. Everyone she ever knew was dead, and she missed all the time she could have spent with them.

Beside her was a smaller cross with Timothy's name engraved in the stone. She knew, in her heart, that Timothy died the night she was attacked. And it angered her deeply that he had gone on his own. He must have been so scared, she thought. She was supposed to be there for him, but instead she was feasted on like an animal.

"May I help you?" an elderly man walked out into the night with his flashlight.

"I'm sorry," Arizona quickly stood up and whipped her cheeks. "I thought this place was abandoned."

"It is," the man answered, "Are you looking for anyone?"

"No," Arizona shook her head, "Just… looking," she nodded downwards at the gravestones.

"You know them?" The man asked.

Arizona nodded her head. "My… grandparents," she excused.

"I'm sorry," the man sighed. "I didn't think these souls had any live family left."

Arizona gave him an awkward smile and lifted her suit case, "Well, I'll be out of your hair now. Thank you."

"Oh, no worries, dear," the man shook his head from side to side. "Stay as long as you need. It's not like anyone's been in this cemetery in decades."

"Thank you," Arizona sighed and looked down to say her final good bye to her brother.

000

When Arizona came back, she fell back into their old routine. They went into town a couple of nights a week to socialize with the people, but they spent the majority of their time in the woods around their home. She asked Teddy if there were more creatures like them, but Teddy was always got sidetracked onto another topic. And to be honest, Arizona knew Teddy didn't know much about their kind either. She may as well have been as lost and confused as she was.

Arizona woke up one evening to an empty cabin but she went about her night, as usual. When Teddy hadn't returned in hours, she peeked out the small window to see if she woman was outside on the patio chair. It wasn't the time when Teddy went out to steal blood from the hospital, so she figured she was hanging around. After a few more minutes without a sight of the woman, Arizona decided to venture out into the property to find her.

"Theodora?" she called out, the deeper she got into the woods. The quarter moon lit the night but her vision had gotten better in the dark.

"TEDDY!" she yelled but received no response in return.

Arizona kept walking until she saw her friend, crouched over in the dirt.

"Teddy!" she ran to her side and halted when she saw the small, lifeless, body underneath her friend.

Teddy stood up and turned on her heels to look at her friend.

"What did you do?" Arizona gasped.

Teddy stretched her neck and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, "I got thirsty."

"I thought you didn't feed off of the live ones," Arizona stepped closer and froze when she saw the little boy her friend had feasted on. He was about Timothy's age, and something inside of her snapped.

"That rule's not set in stone," Theodora burped and let out a small laugh. "Want a sip? He's still alive…"

"NO!" Arizona pushed her friend aside and knelt down beside the small body.

"Help…" the small voice gasped for air.

"Hey," Arizona lifted his head into her arms so he could breathe a little better. "What's your name?"

"A-Andrew," the boy struggled to breathe.

"Leave it, Arizona…" Teddy warned. "He's just a kid."

"SHUT UP!" Arizona spat and turned her attention back to the dying boy. "Okay, Andrew… my name is Arizona." she gave him a small smile and combed his long curly hair away from his face.

"Hi," the boy coughed. His eyelids were starting to become heavy and Arizona held him close to her chest.

"It's okay, Andrew…" she soothed. "Just close your eyes and sleep."

Andrew closed his eyes, and in a few short minutes, he had bled out.

"Just sleep, Andrew…" Arizona bit her bottom lip in pain when she felt the child go limp in her arms. "Just sleep."

"What the hell was that?" Teddy asked as she watched on.

"Why did you do that?" Arizona raised her voice.

"I was craving something sweet," Teddy defended. "Why are you hugging my snack?" she countered.

"Because he was dying alone, Theodora," Arizona slowly laid his body down and shot her friend a glare.

"Look, Arizona… people die all the time. It's part of the food chain or something like that."

Arizona stood up and began to walk back to the cabin alone.

"Come on…" Teddy whined. "Why are you acting up? It's not like you've been much of a vegetarian."

"I don't kill children," Arizona said firmly.

"Well can you at least help me burn the body before they come looking for him?"

Arizona kept walking and ignored her friend in anger. That wasn't her problem.

000

"Do you want to tell me what all that was about?" Teddy sat on the edge of her roommate's bed.

"No," Arizona continued to read her book.

"I get it," Teddy tried to understand. "You're a newborn. You still feel like you're one of them… but we feed off of them now, Arizona. That's your life now too."

Arizona put her book down and put her head into her hands. "I don't want to live like this, Theodora. I don't want to feed off of people. I just want to go home and be with my brother, and my family. And I just want everything to go back to the happy place it was before the war!"

Teddy sighed and placed her hand on her young friend's lap. "That was so many years ago, Arizona."

"I want to back," Arizona cried, though her eyes remained dry. "I want to go back and grow old with my family."

"I'm sorry," Teddy moved closer and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I want was stolen from me," Arizona buried her face in Teddy's shoulder and sobbed. Teddy was her only family now.

000

Teddy and Arizona slept on their respective beds through the morning, as usual. But when a loud knock came from their door, both women woke from their slumber.

"Who could that be?" Arizona asked.

"I'm not sure," Teddy peeked through the heavy curtain and turned away the instant sunlight met her eyes.

"It's still light out?" Arizona got out of her bed.

"Yeah," Theodora turned on their artificial light and searched her desk until she found a pair of shaded optics, "It's the sheriff."

Arizona's eyes widened and she stood behind the door with Teddy.

Teddy strategically opened the door and stepped behind it so sunlight didn't burn her skin.

"Sheriff... Please come in…"

"Mornin'" the man marched in and Teddy quickly closed the door behind him.

"Good morning," Arizona greeted awkwardly.

He nodded his head and took his hat off. "How are you ladies up here?" he asked.

"Just fine, officer." Teddy answered. "Why? Is there a problem?"

The man lowered his head and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Little boy went missing about two nights ago," he said sadly and opened the sheet with a picture of the little boy. "He lives in the cabin about a mile from here. His parents are worried sick."

"Most unfortunate," Theodora masked a sad face when she saw the picture of her midnight snack.

"We'll keep an eye out," Arizona promised.

"Thank you," the man nodded his head. "Speaking of which… how's Charlie?" the sheriff asked Theodora. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's good," Teddy smiled and walked towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," the man smiled. "I don't want to be any trouble. I was just wondering if I could have a word with him?" The bank said they've been trying to make contact, but your telephone line hasn't been reachable."

"Right, of course…" Teddy placed her hand on the man's back. "He's actually outside chopping firewood. Let me brim you to him."

Arizona's eyes widened as Teddy opened the door. But instead of leading the officer outside, she snapped his neck and he fell to the floor.

"Teddy!"

"Shh," Teddy closed the door and dragged the officer back into their home.

"What was that for?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

"Charlie is the guy who used to own this house," Teddy explained as she began stripping the sheriff of his valuables. "The bank is after him because, well… Charlie passed away a few months ago and he has stopped paying his bills."

"So you killed the sheriff?" Arizona huffed.

"Yup," Teddy turned his neck to the side and pierced his skin with her teeth.

"What for?" Arizona sighed.

"Come here," Teddy motioned her over and covered the man's wound with her hands for a moment. "Feed off him while I explain."

Arizona rolled her eyes but knelt down in front of her friend before bringing her mouth to his neck. She had to admit the fresh blood taste better, but her newborn guilt still lingered in her gut.

"This is how it works, Arizona…" Teddy began taking her suit cases from underneath the bed. "We hop from small town to small town, lay low for a bit, and move on when things get risky."

Arizona tore at the man's flesh and slurped loudly as she listened to her friend explain.

"Gosh, could you have a little manners?" Teddy couldn't help but laugh. She knew how good fresh blood tasted.

"Sorry," Arizona subtly burped but continued to feast on the warm blood.

"So I have a plan," Teddy continued, "There's a small town east from here. It's a small community, but big enough to have a clinic with blood supply."

Arizona sucked the last of the man's blood and lifted her head from his neck. "How are we going to hide his car?"

"I'll take care of that," Teddy smiled mischievously. "Start packing, sister. It's time to clear our slate and move to a new town."

~Portland, Oregon 1960~

After moving from town, to town, to town, the two women decided to try their luck at the big city. They found an apartment close to a hospital with a large blood bank. And both women became employed janitorial workers so they were closer to their food source, and made cash to properly pay their rent at the same time. Doing it this way ensured they didn't go hungry, and they stayed off the radar.

They learned to love the night life in the city. The two girls enjoyed the dance clubs, and parties, but Arizona kept her boundaries when it came getting attached to any humans. Teddy enjoyed herself, however. She brought different men into their home, although she never found Mr. Right.

Theodora woke from her sleep when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Quickly following the noise, she was surprised to find herself in front of Arizona's bedroom door.

"Arizona?" she called out.

"NOO!" the other woman screamed.

Teddy instantly kicked the door open and looked for signs of distress.

"PLEASE!" Arizona gripped onto her pillow and threw it at her drawer. Knocking down a candle stand and causing another shattering noise to echo through the apartment.

"Arizona," Teddy slowly approached her friend and slipped into her bed. Wrapping her arms around her, to calm her from her nightmare. "Shhh…" Theodora rubbed her arm.

Arizona opened her eyes and calmed her breathing when she realized she was home and safe.

"You okay?" Teddy asked.

Arizona simply nodded her head.

"Flashback?" Teddy asked.

Arizona shook her head and looked at her friend. "I saw her…" she barely whispered.

"Saw who, sweetie?"

"My turner," Arizona huffed, "I saw her!"

"Okay, it's just a flashback," Teddy continued to rub her friend's arm.

"No," Arizona shook her head, "she's in Portland."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ Hope it was worth your time3

Part 3

Over the next few night,s Arizona saw her turner running around the city. Each night, the nightmares grew stronger and more violent. Arizona's turner was a wild one, and she knew the beast was dangerous in the city full of people.

Though neither of them could explain the phenomenon, Teddy suspected it was the link. When a vampire turns a human, unintentionally or not, their own blood ran through their veins. A part of them is given to the newborn and they would forever be connected.

Arizona's turner was most likely in the area, and their close proximity was sending her visions.

"I'm off to my shift…" Teddy peaked out the window as the sun began to set.

"Give it a few minutes," Arizona suggested. "Daylight saving time," she added with a small laugh.

"Right… hey, you want a fresh snack tonight?" Teddy smiled. "I know a guy in the ICU who's DNR. I could sneak a vial or two before I head home."

"Yeah?" Arizona smiled, "That would be nice."

"Okay," Teddy turned towards the window and saw that the sun had gone down enough for her to leave without getting burned. "I'll see you later."

000

Arizona was vacuuming their carpet when she received another vision. She saw the front doors of their apartment, and the familiar door man out front.

"Oh god…" she turned off the vacuum and quickly put it down. She ran towards the door and sprinted down towards the lobby so she could follow her turner.

"Ms. Robbins," the door man greeted her.

"Hi, Alex… did you see a woman come in here just a moment ago? Black hair, about yee tall?" she lifted her hand to show him.

"Um, yes… you just missed her," the man replied.

"Where'd she go?"

Alex pointed towards the elevators.

"Thanks!" Arizona jogged towards the elevators and asked the elevator operator to take her to the floor the woman had gotten off at.

"Have a nice day," the man saluted as Arizona exited the lift.

"Yeah, sure," Arizona mindlessly replied. She stepped into the hallway and quickly moved her head from side to side to look for the other woman. When she spotted her dark hair enter a suite, she quickly ran after her.

"YOU!" she called out and dashed into the apartment after her. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and brought them down onto the ground.

"GET OFF!" the woman yelled.

"NO." Arizona felt all of the range, and anger, she had stored inside of her for years suddenly come out for revenge. "You turned me," she yelled. "You left me in the dirt to rot!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" the other woman shrieked and flipped them over with ease. She was clearly still the stronger of the two.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME," Arizona grasped onto her neck, like she did years ago, and squeezed her hands as hard as she could.

"Stop," the other woman tried to pull Arizona's hands away, but her added strength made it challenging. "RAH!" she stood up and brought Arizona up with her. "MOVE!" she pushed the younger woman away from her.

"Ah!" Arizona groaned when her back hit the wall a few yards away. The impact caused the dry wall to crack, and she took a quick second to recover. "MY BROTHER DIED ALONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" she ran towards the beast and rammed her into the other wall.

The tenants of the other apartment building began to step out of their doors as they curiously followed the source of the ruckus. When they saw blood splatter against the hallway walls, their eyes widened in fear, and they closed their doors.

"AH!" the beast roared as the younger woman dislocated her shoulder behind her back. Much like she had done to her almost a hundred years ago.

"Give up?" Arizona pulled her other arm back and dislocated the other shoulder.

"STOP," the beast begged.

Arizona flipped her opponent onto her back and looked down at the same face she saw the night she died. She wanted nothing more than to destroy the creature that took her life. But as she took the woman's head into her hands, ready to rip it off her body, something stopped her.

"What?" Arizona breathed out.

"I'm sorry," the woman repeated herself. "I-I said I'm sorry."

Arizona brushed off the apology and tightened her hold on the woman's head. "ARRRRGH," she was going to pull as hard as she could, but instead, let her go and stood up.

"You okay?" the woman asked.

"SHUT UP!" Arizona spat, "DON'T TALK." She pinched her forehead and took a moment to collect her thoughts.

The beast sat up and groaned as she popped her shoulders back into place. She stood up when her body healed enough to keep her upright, and she slowly approached the other woman.

"I remember you…" she whispered.

Arizona turned around and shot the woman a cold glare.

"I didn't know you turned," she admitted. "But I remember you… Bellingham… 1860, maybe?"

Arizona shook her head from side to side and gritted her teeth in anger. "You… you took everything… from me."

"I know," the woman nodded her head. "It happens. We need to feed… you know that."

"Ugh!" Arizona screamed in frustration. "That's the thing… I don't want to be like you. I don't want to live like you. I just wanted my old life back with my family and my home!" She ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"You don't think I want that too?" the beast countered. "Everything was fine until I woke up in this mess." Something in the woman's face changed as she had a flashback. "I… I fed on my family," she muttered as she stared blankly into space.

The angry crease on Arizona's forehead softened when she realized the woman was just like her. They both didn't want to live like this, but they both had the need to feed.

"What's your name?" Arizona asked firmly.

"Calliope… um, Callie..." The woman finally looked into her eyes, "You?"

"Arizona."

Callie nodded her head once and looked at the apartment they trashed. She began picking up the couch cushions on the floor, and placed them back in their rightful places.

"Do you live here?" Arizona asked.

"For now," Callie answered. "You?"

"Downstairs," Arizona replied.

"Oh," Callie continued to clean her apartment.

Arizona helped by fixing a dining chair they had thrown at each other, and then saw the blood stain on the walls from when they clawed at each other's necks.

"Sorry about that…" she pointed at the stain.

"I like it," Callie shrugged her shoulders.

Arizona knit her brows and then looked at the other woman. They were awkwardly cleaning up the apartment, and she noticed how quiet her turner was.

"So where are you from?" Arizona finally asked.

"Spain Territory…" the woman answered. "Well, it's called Florida now, I think."

"What were you down there?"

"I wasn't really anything," Callie answered honestly. "My father worked a few odd jobs here and there, and my mother stayed home to raise me. What about you?"

"Nothing," Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "I was taking care of my brother while my parents fought the civil war."

"Oh," Callie sighed when she realized who she killed that night.

"Do you miss your family?" Arizona finally asked.

"Every day," Callie answered honestly.

Arizona sighed and nodded her head, "Me too."

"I'm sorry about the whole murder thing," Callie scrunched her nose.

Arizona took a deep breath and shook her head from side to side. "I know. I get it now… I didn't before, but now I do."

"So we're cool?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Arizona flicked her wrist and began to head out of the apartment. "Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

000

Arizona came into consciousness when she heard a familiar groan. She was having a dream, and now she was in what seemed to be a bedroom.

"No," the voice whispered.

Arizona instantly noticed the body on the bed and stepped closer to recognize Callie. She was having a nightmare, and she must have unconsciously called her.

"Callie?" she said softly.

"Make it stop," the woman heaved. "I don't want this anymore."

Arizona released a breath, and was ready to go back to her apartment to leave the woman be. But her voice stopped her again.

"Not Arizona," Callie begged, "Not her."

Arizona knit her brows and walked to the sleeping woman. She placed her hand on Callie's shoulder and gasped when the woman snapped out of her sleep and pinned her against the wall.

"IT'S ME!" she defended.

Callie released the smaller woman and huffed as she caught her breath. "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know, I think you called me."

Callie brushed her dark hair back with her fingers and took a seat on her bed. She readjusted her camisole, and looked at the other woman in fear.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Arizona stretched her back.

"Sorry," Callie apologized.

"What did you see?" Arizona brushed off the apology and stepped in front of the woman.

"The creator… I think… maybe?" Callie closed her eyes. "I see her all of the time. I think she's the one who turned me."

"What makes you think she's the creator?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Because everyone sees her too," Callie looked up at the other woman. "You've seen her in your sleep, haven't you?"

Arizona knit her brows and shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Well consider yourself lucky," Callie huffed.

"What's she like?" Arizona asked. "Does she say why we're here?" she pushed on, wanting answers she's had since the moment she awakened.

"No," Callie shook her head, "but she's cruel and unforgiving."

"You think she's what created us?"

Callie nodded her head, "she's like the fallen angel. I'd stay away from her if I were you."

"You see her all the time?" Arizona asked.

"All the time," Callie gulped and dropped her head into her hands when the exhaustion took over her body. "This is a curse, Arizona. This is a curse and there's no escape."

Arizona felt her heart break as the woman sobbed. She could relate so much to her. And she automatically placed her hand on Callie's back to comfort her.

"I don't want to keep going like this," Callie lifted her head and sniffed her tears back. The price of eternal life was a lot more of a burden than a gift.

"How many of us are there?" Arizona continued to rub Callie's back.

"Couple hundred?" Callie though, "I've only met a few dozen, but a lot of us have become better at laying low." Callie hung her head in exhaustion.

"You don't rest, do you?" Arizona lifted her chin.

Callie looked up at the other woman and shook her head from side to side. "Not since the day I turned."

Arizona sighed and cupped the woman's face. She gently caressed her cheek, and Callie closed her eyes as Arizona soothed her.

"Bad dreams… bad dreams… go away. Good dreams… good dreams… here to stay."

"What are you doing?" Callie opened her eyes.

"I used to sing it to my brother when he had nightmares," Arizona answered.

"Do it again," Callie closed her eyes and softened into the woman's hands.

"Bad dreams… bad dreams… go away. Good dreams… good dreams… here to stay."

Arizona saw the woman physically relax and she mindlessly leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Better?" Arizona asked and rested her forehead against Callie's forehead.

"M-hm," Callie gulped. "Do it again."

Arizona let out a small laugh and pressed their lips again. The soft contact sent pleasurable vibes down her body and she thought waiting a hundred years for her first kiss, this first kiss, was worth it.

"Did you feel that?" Callie asked.

"You felt that too?" Arizona asked in surprise.

Callie nodded her head, "I've never kissed anyone like that."

"I've never kissed anyone," Arizona admitted, and her cheeks turned a light shade of red. Callie's eyebrows rose in surprise and Arizona caught the look on her face. "You decided to kill me before I got to have my first kiss," she added.

"I thought I was your first kiss?" Callie teased.

Arizona narrowed her eyes and pinned the other woman back against the bed. "Shut up," she smiled and reconnected their lips. Refusing to pull them apart as for once, in her long life, she felt connected to someone. And nothing else mattered.

000

Callie woke up to soft caresses down her hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw Arizona in her arms, tracing lazy patterns on the back of her wrist.

"Hey…" she greeted, "you're awake."

Arizona turned around and faced the naked woman beside her. "What just happened?"

"You really don't know what just happened?" Callie teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes and shifted closer. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Callie let out a small laugh. "One minute you're fighting with a woman you've never seen before… and the next minute you're naked in bed beside her."

Arizona playfully nudged the woman's shoulder and buried her face in the pillow.

"Are you blushing?" Callie asked.

"No," Arizona giggled.

"You're blushing," Callie teased.

"Ugh," Arizona lifted her head and laughed. "That felt… so good." She looked at her lover and smiled; "I didn't even know my body could…" she shivered at the memory of what Callie did to her.

"First time?" Callie teased.

"You knew that from the beginning," Arizona pretended to be angry.

"I know… it's cute," Callie smiled and tangled her fingers in her lover's hair. "I've never met anyone like you before," she admitted.

"Me neither," Arizona gazed up at the beautiful woman beside her.

The two stare into each other's eyes until Arizona took a deep breath and popped the question.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I don't know, is this a one-night thing?" Callie countered.

Arizona pursed her lips and sighed. "I'd hope not," she whispered.

Callie narrowed her eyes and cupped her lover's chin. "Come with me," she offered. "We'll find a small town up north, and we'll blend in. We'll be just like regular people, in a regular town, and we'll live a normal, boring, life… just like everyone else."

"How will we feed?" Arizona thought out loud. The offer was irresistible; she wanted nothing more than to live a normal life away from this curse since the day she turned.

"We'll find a blood bank. We'll stack up from time to time, and we'll live off of that." Callie planed out their escape from this life.

"Well alright…" Arizona's face bloomed into a smile. She had eternity to spend nothing else to lose. And she was more than willing to try it out with someone like Callie.

"Yeah?" Callie smiled.

"M-hm," Arizona nodded her head, "But I want you to meet my friend first."

~ Seattle, Washington 2010 ~

"Ready to go?" Callie asked.

"One sec," Arizona signed off her charts and placed the binder back into the shelf. "Ready," she smiled and took her wife's hand.

"Hey, wait up!" Teddy caught up with the two other doctors.

"Wow, good day at work?" Callie teased.

"Yeah, sort of…" Teddy smiled. "You two free tonight?"

"Sure, why?" Arizona asked.

Teddy opened her lab coat and revealed the three bags of blood in her inner pocket.

"Oh," Callie arched her eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go drink it on the roof top!" Teddy laughed and began heading towards the stairs.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and laughed along. Friday night drinks on the rooftop were their favourite.


End file.
